


Petals Caught in the Wind

by Nejilover022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Roses, color symbolism, hints - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW is at a Gas N' Sip store, an a magic rose reveals one little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals Caught in the Wind

“The rose. It mirrors the holder’s soul.”

Sam eyed sceptically the white rose the smelly old gypsy had given him. He could have sworn its petals were of some mild shade of lilac a moment ago, but he couldn’t be sure. He was about to return it to his donor, but she was already walking away from the Gas n’ Sip, ignoring Sam’s protests.

He pursed his lips in annoyance. Accepting peculiars gifts from strangers was, more often than not, a bad idea. Curiously, Sam couldn’t bring himself to dispose of the flower. He contemplated offering it to the cute casier, but he figured if it really was cursed (really, what’s one more?), better him than them. Plus, the rose would give a refreshing decorative touch to their home. Maybe they should also get some of those indoor plants Cas was on about…

“Hey, Romeo! What’s up with the flowers?”

“Shut up, Dean”, and an exaggerated eye roll were his response to his older brother.

“Well, I sure hope you were nice to the olg hag, she might have ‘Beauty and Beast’ your ass.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sure it does! Now you have to woo a girl while looking this ugly”, he said pointing at his brother’s face, “or remain forever cursed.”

“That sounds horrible”, said Cas coming out of an aile hands full of groceries, “that sure won’t help your already troublesome love life.”

Dean huffed a laugh while Sam ever so slowly blinked at the remark, his glorious bitchface™ on.

“I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean…”

“Don’t worry about it, here let me help you”, the younger Winchester offered as he grabbed some of the boxes the angel was holding.

He grinned, his trained eye could notice one of the cookie boxes had been carefully opened as well as a single crump at the corner of Cas’ lip. However, anyone could have seen that the rose changed color when Sam had handed it to his friend in exchange for the groceries. The brief second their fingers had lingered on the stem, its petals turned into a bright yellow. And even more astonishing, the second Sam’s hand released the flower, the rose turned blue, a tint matching the holder’s tie.

“Oh cool! Me next!”, said Dean eager to discover what color the magic rose would turn in.

With a fond smile, Cas handed the rose to Dean, and again, it turned a bright shade of yellow.

Yet, not quite the same.

Unbeknown to them, Sam noticed a soft flush of orange on the side of a petal. The angle was just so that only he remarked the detail. Soon, the rose turned fully orange in Dean’s hold.

Sam smiled, knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> woahh, it's been soooooooooo long since i wrote something just for the fun of it. i feel so happy to have written this very small bit of destiel hinty-fluff. babysteps you know...
> 
> today at church, they were handing roses in celebration for the virgin mary, i kept mine even though we were suppose to give them away by the end of the ceremony. idc, seeing my beautiful orange rose gives me some peace, and isnt that what religion is suppose to be ?
> 
> anyway, holding that rose made me think of this little scenario
> 
> please enjoy :)


End file.
